Field
Apparatuses and methods of the disclosure relate generally to a display apparatus with a web platform capable of accessing Internet to display an image such as a web page or the like or execute a web application and a control method thereof, and for example, to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, which can reduce a load of a system for processing a certain graphic element when the corresponding graphic element is executed and displayed on a web platform.
Description of Related Art
An image processing apparatus processes an image signal/video data received from the exterior in accordance with various video processing processes. The image processing apparatus may display an image based on the processed video data on its own display panel, or output the processed image signal to another display apparatus provided with a panel so that on the corresponding display apparatus can display an image based on the processed image signal. That is, the image processing apparatus may include the panel capable of displaying an image or include no panel as long as it can process the video data. For example, the former may include a television (TV) and a portable multimedia player, and the latter may include a set-top box.
To meet various demands of a user, the image processing apparatus, in particular, a display apparatus has been developed to support not only a function of simply displaying an image of contents but also more advanced deeper and extended functions. For example, the display apparatus can access Internet to display a web page or execute a web-based application. Like an image of a general content such as broadcasting data content or local contents, the display apparatus parses and process data of a web page through a central processing unit (CPU) and a graphics processing unit (GPU), thereby displaying an image of the web page.
However, graphic elements included in the web page or the web application involves a graphic object requiring a high-degree calculation process as well as a simple image. For example, there is a 3D graphic object generally applied to a game or the like. Process of such a graphic object is heavy on the CPU and GPU, and particularly on the GPU, and therefore the performance of the display apparatus having a limited system resource may be lowered when the graphic object is processed.
Therefore, when the web-based application including the graphic object requiring the high-degree calculation process is executed, there is a need of design or a method to reduce the calculation load of the CPU or GPU so that the display apparatus can efficiently execute the corresponding application.